The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and packages including the semiconductor devices.
Conventional semiconductor devices mounted on mount substrates of various types of electronic equipment will be described below (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-235905).
A conventional semiconductor device includes a semiconductor chip having a low dielectric constant insulating film as an interlayer insulating film, first electrode pads provided on the semiconductor chip, and bump electrodes formed on the first electrode pads with barrier metals interposed therebetween. The barrier metal is 0.1 μm-3 μm in thickness. In the conventional semiconductor device, the thickness of the barrier metal is 0.1 μm-3 μm. This reduces intensive application of stress derived from a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the semiconductor chip and the mount substrate to the low dielectric constant insulating film in mounting the semiconductor device on the mount substrate. Thus, cracking of the low dielectric constant insulating film, and peeling of a film formed on the low dielectric constant insulating film off the low dielectric constant insulating film at an interface therebetween are less likely to occur.